Tellement de si
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Fern Bork a dit: il y a des personnes qui marquent nos vies, même si cela ne dure qu'un moment, et nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Le temps n'a pas d'importance mais certains moments en ont pour toujours." On ne peut pas continuer à aimer passionnément quelqu'un quand on le voit plus. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. C'est réducteur, c'est cynique, mais c'est humain./!Yaoi, AU, OOC/!


_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Allez, je viens pour un autre OS, que j'ai commencé y'a... longtemps. Mein Gott, tellement de mois, quoi. Je savais pas comment le finir, comme toujours, et je vous le présente sous une forme assez brute de décoffrage. J'ai pas trop osé le retoucher, j'espère que la lecture vous conviendra.**_  
><em><strong>Je repars pour un AU, sûrement OOC... le risque quand on fait de l'univers alternatif, n'est-ce pas. Le tout sur une musique... guimauve, je vous l'accorde, mais elle permet tellement de choses... "J'te l'dis quand même" de notre bellâtre Patrick Bruel. Mais si, vous savez, le mec que nos mères adulent... elles ressemblent aux fans des OD ou de Bieber quand elles le voient. Truc de fou.<br>**_

_**BREF. Je tiens également à dédicacer cette histoire à ma très chère Mana, toujours présente au rendez-vous, qui est ma bêta fantôme et que je remercie pour sa vigilance :) j'espère que le pairing sera à ton goût, ma belle...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis, de vos remarques... toutes les remarques construites sont les bienvenues, comme toujours !  
>Je ne vous retiens pas davantage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et...<strong>_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_« On aurait pu se dire tout ça ailleurs qu'au café d'en-bas. »_**

Luffy regarde par la baie vitrée, pensif, le menton dans la main.

Il pleut, dehors, et les passants se pressent sur les trottoirs pour échapper au torrent qui tombe du ciel – c'est un ballet incessant de pas rapides, de parapluies de toutes les couleurs et de corps qui se hâtent. Je les suis du coin de l'œil, mais mon attention se porte sur le jeune homme en face de moi. Je regarde sa main qui remue la cuillère dans son moka, et je détaille ses doigts fins qui s'étendent et se détendent en traçant des cercles dans sa boisson. Il est plongé dans ses pensées, il n'a peut-être même pas l'envie de boire ce qu'il y a dans sa tasse. À vrai dire, la mienne est encore pleine, et je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y toucher.

Il soupire et me jette un coup d'œil en biais, visiblement désolé. Sauf qu'être désolé ne me le ramènera pas. Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant, et mon regard s'arrache à ses doigts pour contempler sa bouche. J'ai tellement envie d'y poser la mienne…

- J'te l'avais toujours dit, non… ? murmure-t-il.

- J'pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide.

- C'est une chance que j'peux pas laisser passer, Zo'.

- J'sais.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serai aussi accro à ce gosse – Luffy n'a que dix-sept ans et j'en ai presque vingt, et ça se ressent dans nos actes. Je deviens un homme, et lui est encore un peu bloqué au stade de l'adolescence immature. Mais comme tout le reste, c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez lui. Et son sourire à faire fondre un radiateur…

Mes souvenirs reviennent à la pelle. Une première vague, avant que les regrets ne s'en mêlent.

Luffy avait quinze ans la première fois que je l'ai vu, et je venais de fêter mes dix-huit ans la semaine précédente.

_"Comme tous les jours, j'entre dans le dojo, _haori_ un peu débraillé et _kimono_ baillant. Le maître me balance un coup d'œil réfrigérant, et je me dépêche de m'habiller correctement, sabre coincé entre les dents, pendant que les autres commencent l'échauffement. Mon niveau est assez élevé pour que je prétende ne plus me battre avec un _bokken_, mais avec un véritable sabre : un _katana_, que j'ai surnommé Shuusui. J'suis en train de me dépêtrer avec mes fringues quand les pratiquants du free-fight entrent dans la seconde partie du dojo, derrière les baies vitrées. L'insonorisation est parfaite, mais j'vois leur enseignant en sortir un du lot pour le présenter au groupe – tiens, un p'tit nouveau._

_Je connais leurs techniques de poings et de pieds, et j'ai toujours trouvé ce sport très bourrin. Très peu pour moins. Et le gosse qui se tient à ses côtés a l'air d'une brindille… il va méchamment manger, j'en suis sûr._

_Il s'incline pour saluer, et je me détourne pour retourner à mon entraînement. Pas envie de voir un autre type repartir sur un brancard._

_Je fais face à ma binôme, Kuina, et notre jeu de sabre commence. Je me laisse porter par le crissement des lames, le bruit de nos pas sur le sol qui font craquer le parquet, les déplacements d'air qui suivent les mouvements de nos corps. Et un mouvement, qui n'a rien à voir avec les nôtres, attire mon regard, dans ma vision périphérique._

_La brindille vient d'envoyer un mec au tapis.  
>Littéralement.<br>Ma distraction me coûte un _haramaki_ neuf : le sabre de ma partenaire m'entaille au niveau de l'abdomen, et le choc m'envoie au sol._

- _ZORO, PUTAIN ! REGARDE C'QUE TU FAIS, MERDE ! hurle-t-elle en accourant, affolée._

- _HÉ, GUEULE PAS ! hurlé-je à mon tour, encore surpris par moi-même._

_Je n'avais jamais détourné le regard lors d'un combat.  
>Jamais.<em>

_Kuina me relève d'une main et ouvre mon kimono pour vérifier que je n'ai rien, et je rougis comme une tomate devant les regards moqueurs des autres sabreurs. Bande d'enfoirés. Je la rassure d'une tape sur l'épaule et je rajuste mes fringues comme je peux, en songeant que je vais devoir faire les boutiques ce soir. Mon œil est à nouveau attiré par les combattants, à droite, et je constate que la brindille s'en sort mieux que tous les autres – visiblement, il va devoir penser à passer au niveau au-dessus, s'il ne veut pas s'ennuyer à chaque round."_

Luffy va intégrer une école de _free-fight_ à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique ; il a eu la chance d'être repéré par un des maîtres et d'être recruté dans le mois suivant, suite à une compétition dont je lui ai fait part. Il était tellement surexcité qu'il m'en a parlé toute une nuit, le drap sur la tête, emmitouflé là-dedans comme un esquimau ; et moi, pauvre égoïste, j'ai pensé qu'il ne partirait pas tout de suite…qu'il aurait encore l'occasion d'être encore un peu à moi.

Lu' est bon dans ce qu'il fait, vraiment. Je me targue d'être assez doué dans le _kenjutsu_ pour savoir reconnaître un talent, et je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder s'entraîner : je suis fasciné par ce que son corps si menu peut encaisser. Quand on se bat mutuellement pour s'échauffer, il évite certains de mes coups et est capable de m'en allonger une sans que je ne voie rien venir.

C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, d'ailleurs. Il s'entraînait dans le dojo à côté du mien, et nos salles étaient séparées par une paroi vitrée qui ne cachait rien de nos jeux de poings et de sabre. On a tout de suite accroché, et un an plus tard, on goûtait au plaisir d'un autre genre de combat, sur un autre genre de tatami, sur un autre genre de musique.

_"J'ouvre les robinets de la douche, et l'eau chaude tombe sur ma nuque tendue ; les yeux clos, je savoure la sensation procurée par le jet d'eau sur mes épaules, en imaginant les rivières de flotte serpenter sur moi et me laver de mes derniers efforts.  
>Le couloir devient bruyant, et une troupe entre dans les douches, serviettes sur la tête et gel douche en main – les free-fighters.<br>La brindille est là, aussi, mais garde un boxer au lieu de se foutre à poil comme tout le monde. Question de pudeur, je suppose, en attendant d'être assez à l'aise pour se déshabiller au milieu de ceux qui s'entraînent ensemble depuis des années._

_Il va au fond de la salle carrelée et ouvre un pommeau de douche, avant de se savonner le plus rapidement possible. Aaaah, les gosses… à son âge – il a l'air plus jeune que moi – j'étais pas non plus chaud à l'idée de me balader nu devant les autres. Mais au vu de l'état de son corps, ça ne m'étonne pas trop : j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoché, sérieux. Il est bardé d'hématomes, et il a une cicatrice immense sur la poitrine, un truc démentiel. Il est balafré, aussi, à ce que je vois : une estafilade profonde et très ancienne sous l'œil gauche._

_Hé ben, si c'est pas du gâchis.  
>Nos regards se croisent et il me sourit, un peu timide." <em>

**_« Que t'allais p't-être partir… et p't-être même pas rev'nir... »_**

Il regarde toujours le contenu de sa tasse, et croise et décroise ses jambes, nerveux.

C'est fou comme son attitude et le sport qu'il pratique peuvent lui donner une attitude bourrine, alors qu'il fait preuve de mille fois plus de classe que moi – je ronfle à faire trembler les murs et j'rote en terminant une bouteille de saké. Charmant, hein.

J'ai cru, stupidement, que ce temps durerait éternellement. Qu'on continuerait à partager nos heures entre ma fac, son lycée, le dojo et mon appartement. Son grand-père m'a à la bonne, mon oncle le connait et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'étais tellement heureux que je m'en voulais de récolter autant de bonheur, sans rien en contrepartie.

_"La brindille regarde sa montre, soupire et se cogne la tête contre le réverbère – le dernier bus est parti, il l'a loupé et il va commencer à pleuvoir. Temps de chien, mais je suis de bonne humeur, ce soir : je sors du parking et je longe le trottoir, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma voiture._

- _Hé, j'te ramène… ?_

_Simple, direct. Il tourne les talons et hausse un sourcil, surpris ; ses yeux me scrutent dans l'obscurité et le contre-jour des phares. J'allume le plafonnier, et son visage s'éclaire.  
>Mes traits ne lui sont pas inconnus.<br>_

- _Euh, ouais, c'est sympa mais j'habite sur Montmartre, alors c'est pas la porte à côté…_

- _Pas d'problème. Monte._

_La brindille ouvre la portière et s'installe dans le siège, sac sur les genoux ; une odeur sucrée entre avec lui, parfum subtil de fruits et de gâteau tiède qui sort du four.  
>J'embraye, et la voiture avance sous l'averse, dans les rues de Paris assiégées par la pluie. La circulation est dense, mais j'ai l'habitude de zigzaguer entre les files interminables.<em>

- _… au fait, j'm'appelle Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy._

- _Roronoa Zoro._

_Nos mains se serrent, et ses doigts ont une poigne assez ferme malgré leur petite taille. Sa main est chaude, douce – marrant de voir ça alors qu'il joue des poings avec la finesse d'un gros sel."_

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Rien.  
>Jusqu'à mardi matin, où Luffy m'a montré, piteux, son aller simple pour le Brésil reçu par le courrier, avec sa lettre d'admission l'enjoignant de commencer les cours dès le lundi.<p>

Lundi, c'est demain.  
>On a passé deux jours à faire l'autruche et à ne pas parler de ce qui nous attendait ; deux jours à faire passionnément l'amour, comme on l'avait toujours fait. Deux jours à rire, s'embrasser, se murmurer qu'on s'aimait – rien de guimauve, juste un constat de la réalité. Je suis fou de lui, je sais qu'il est dingue de moi, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Pas une fois séparés par plus de dix mille kilomètres.<p>

**_« Mais en tout cas, c'qui est sûr, c'est qu'on pouvait en rire. »_**

Nos regards se croisent et un sourire en coin étire nos lèvres.

- … t'es vraiment amoureux, hein ? chuchote sa voix.

- Autant que toi, idiot.

- C'était l'risque, quand on a commencé. On a joué et on a perdu.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ça n'a jamais rien arrangé, et j'ai pas envie de passer pour le type trop sensible, c'est plus respectueux pour Luffy : lui, il fait ce qu'il peut pour cacher sa peine, et il a pas besoin qu'un crétin lui en foute plein la poire ou le tire avec lui vers le bas.  
>Il contemple sa tasse, encore, et se décide enfin à la boire ; je regarde les muscles de sa gorge monter et descendre, et je jugule tant bien que mal l'élan de désir qui me prend aux tripes. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le garder dans mes bras.<p>

_"Luffy crache son protège-dents et essuie le sang qui lui coule de la bouche d'un revers de poignet. J'essaye de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'est vraiment pas facile. Ça me fait tellement bizarre… c'est si étrange de le voir se battre avec cette hargne, alors qu'il ne fait pas la moitié du poids de certains du groupe. J'pense que c'est le type le plus persévérant que j'ai pu connaître dans ma vie, et je suis pas près d'oublier ce petit bout d'homme qui s'applique à envoyer tous ses adversaires au tapis ; plus qu'un sport, c'est une victoire personnelle._

_Il se rince la bouche, renfile son protège-dents et se relève du banc, avant de retourner au combat.  
>Kuina me rappelle à l'ordre d'un sifflement et nos <em>katas_ reprennent, alors que j'arrache mon regard à la silhouette qui s'agite derrière la paroi de verre. Je suis trop distrait et malheureusement, à notre niveau, un coup peut s'avérer fatal ; mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais autant pensé dans ma vie que ces six derniers mois, j'ai la tête en vrac chaque soir et chaque matin, parce qu'une autre chose est venue remplacer le _kenjutsu_ dans mon crâne.  
>La brindille."<br>_

Le nez dans mon café, je le bois en essayant de combattre ma nausée. J'ai rien pu avaler ce matin, et cette fois encore, ça n'échappe pas à la règle.  
>Les gens vont et viennent toujours et, sur la place en contrebas, l'enseigne de l'aéroport semble grandir de minute en minute ; j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, et mon palpitant bat plus fort dans ma poitrine. Ou alors… ce ne sont rien de plus que des alertes envoyées par mon cœur – il veut que je cède, que je fonde en larmes comme une fillette et que je le supplie de ne pas partir.<p>

_**« Alors on va s'quitter… comme ça ? comme des cons d'vant l'café d'en-bas… ? »**_

Mais je ne ferai pas ça : je sais trop ce qu'il en coûte, et la chance qui s'offre à Luffy ne doit pas être gaspillée de cette manière. Il sortira du lot, j'en suis sûr, et puis… qui mieux que lui mérite d'y arriver… ?  
>Nos regards se croisent, et sa main se referme sur la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent, mais ce contact m'est aussi doux qu'il m'est insupportable : je le repousse doucement et il n'insiste pas, même si une lueur de déception et de tristesse éclaire ses yeux couleur de terre brune.<p>

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la dernière fois où j'ai étreint son corps était hier soir.  
>Je ne réalise pas encore.<br>Et pourtant, l'échéance approche.

_"Il pleut encore, ce jour-là.  
>Cette ville craint vraiment, mais je m'en plains pas tellement, à la réflexion ; ce n'est pas ma terre natale, mais j'y suis heureux. Mon oncle et ma cousine se sont bien occupés de moi, et maintenant que je vis seul, depuis que j'suis entré à la fac, j'apprends à me débrouiller, même si je passe presque toutes mes soirées avec Kuina. On a grandi ensemble et c'est la plus à même de comprendre mes silences et mes grognements primaires.<em>

_Je regarde la pluie qui tombe, par la baie vitrée, et je marmonne pour moi-même. Une voix s'élève, derrière moi, et m'arrache presque un sursaut.  
>La brindille.<em>

- _Salut, Zoro. _

_Il me tape dans la main, et mes yeux accrochent son menton et l'hématome récent qu'il s'est fait ce soir, pendant leur entraînement._

- _Salut, Luffy. Tu sais qu'tu ressembles plus à un clafoutis aux prunes qu'à autre chose, à te battre comme ça… ?_

- _J'ai l'habitude, sourit-il en avalant une gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille. T'aimes pas la pluie… ?_

- _Pas trop, nan. Un peu déprimant._

- _Pas faux. Tu viens… ?_

_Il désigne les vestiaires et je le suis, _katana_ sur la hanche.  
>Il y a du monde, à cette heure-là, mais on se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux douches et nos vêtements tombent. Et moi… ça m'effare de voir que Luffy est tellement marqué.<br>Il surprend mon regard, rougit un peu et me fait un sourire de circonstance._

- _Pas beau à voir, hein… ?_

- _C'pas ça, c'est juste que j'me demande comment tu te débrouilles pour te mettre dans cet état-là._

- _J'suis assez bagarreur. J'me fritte pas mal... même hors du _dojo_, murmure-t-il en se savonnant._

_Ah. CQFD.  
>Luffy s'étire et mon regard glisse sur son corps nu, sans s'attarder sur une quelconque zone stratégique. Depuis quelques temps, il doit se sentir assez en confiance pour se montrer entièrement et, même si l'état de sa peau me provoque une angoisse monstre, je dois avouer que la vue est très loin d'être désagréable.<br>C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours assumé, sans pour autant le hurler sur tous les toits comme le font beaucoup : j'aime les hommes. Même si, à la réflexion, Luffy est pas le genre de mecs sur lesquels je me retourne dans la rue. Et pourtant…"  
><em>

Son départ est prévu pour quatorze heures, et y'a tout un tas de paperasses et de contrôles à passer pour aller là-bas. Rien de compliqué, seulement, c'est super chiant. Mais j'ai tenu à être là, parce que Luffy n'a jamais été tout seul et qu'il est pas encore majeur, quand on y réfléchit ; alors, le laisser vagabonder là-dedans sans personne… c'est plus que c'que je peux encaisser, pour ma part.  
>Sa valise est prête, son sac à dos aussi, auparavant rangés au pied de mon armoire, et ils m'ont rappelé chaque jour que son départ était proche. J'ai eu le temps de bien angoisser, pendant ce temps-là, et Luffy n'était pas mieux.<p>

_**« Comme dans une série B, on est tous les deux mauvais : »**_

J'ai voulu lui faire promettre de me donner des nouvelles toutes les semaines, et il a toujours esquivé. Alors, au point où on est, je ne vais plus éviter la question, moi non plus.

- … t'écriras, hein… ?

- Ouais, ouais, marmonne-t-il en haussant les épaules machinalement.

Un geste trompeur.  
>Il ment.<br>Il le fera pas, je le sais, mais il ne pense absolument pas à mal en faisant ça ; il estime que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Lu'…

- Écoute, Zoro… on avait dit qu'on arrêtait tout ce matin, chuchote sa voix au milieu du brouhaha léger du café qui se remplit peu à peu. Tu m'as dit qu'au réveil, on cesserait d'être un couple, qu'on redeviendrait potes et point barre. Alors… si j'fais ça, c'est autant pour toi que pour moi.

Il a tellement raison, ce gosse.  
>À croire que c'est lui, le plus mature de nous deux, alors qu'il est même pas en droit de conduire et de boire seul, de voter ou de faire tout ce qu'il veut par lui-même. Il a saisi sa chance sans vraiment y réfléchir, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, tout compte fait. De toute façon… qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenus… ? un couple qui se fond dans le décor, comme tout le reste… ?<br>J'avais jamais été _réellement_ avec quelqu'un, avant Luffy. Je suis sorti avec des mecs, histoire de, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Lu' est le seul à avoir gagné cette place, et il va me falloir énormément de temps avant de tourner cette page de ma vie.

_"Il fait noir, dans le cinéma. _

_Luffy se marre et mâchonne son pop-corn, l'air de rien, mais je mets ma main à couper sous le _wakizashi_ de Kuina qu'il pense pareil que moi. L'écran éclaire parfois son visage, et je surprends son regard tourné vers le mien. L'amitié, c'est quelque chose qui a mis du temps à se construire entre nous ; des semaines entières, entre deux sourires, une chanson écoutée entre deux écouteurs partagés, ou un retour en voiture à la bute Montmartre qui surplombe Paris._

_Fern Bork a dit : il y a des personnes qui marquent nos vies, même si cela ne dure qu'un moment, et nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Le temps n'a pas d'importance mais certains moments en ont pour toujours._

_Et je voudrais que ce moment s'éternise, parce que je sais ce que Luffy a dans la tête, et que je ne sais pas qui de moi ou lui va faire le premier pas. Nos mains s'effleurent quand je prends des grains de maïs, mais je n'amorce pas de mouvement de recul, cette fois. J'assume. Je ne fuis pas, et Luffy non plus. Il me regarde, et nos yeux ne se lâchent pas pendant un temps que je ne pourrais même pas définir. _

_Je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que mes sentiments ont changé. Ça m'est tombé dessus, comme ça, un matin, pendant que j'avalais mon bol de céréales.  
>J'aime Luffy. Intensément."<br>_

Un couple s'enlace sur le parvis de l'aéroport, à grand renfort de larmes, de baisers mouillés et d'étreinte folle. Les gens s'attendrissent, les deux oiseaux se jurent fidélité éternelle et se promettent se s'appeler tous les jours.  
>Foutaises.<p>

**_« On s'est moqués tellement d'fois des gens qui faisaient ça. »_**

Loin de moi l'idée de me comporter comme un vieux mec aigri, mais c'est comme ça : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. On ne peut pas continuer à aimer passionnément quelqu'un quand on ne le voit plus, quand le souvenir de son visage s'estompe et que notre cerveau n'est plus capable d'imaginer sa voix ou son parfum. Quand il n'y a plus rien… c'est la fin.

Dix mille kilomètres, c'est le chiffre qui aura causé la perte de mon petit-ami.

J'ai aussi cru qu'on serait plus forts que ça, mais il faut que j'envisage les choses avec lucidité, comme Luffy ; je dois lâcher prise, arrêter de m'acharner à sauver quelque chose qui ne _peut pas_ être sauvé. On se lassera de nos appels vidéos, on se fera d'autres amis, on vivra notre vie, et on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour combler le vide laissé par cette séparation. C'est réducteur, c'est cynique, mais c'est humain.  
>La douleur s'estompe.<br>Les souvenirs aussi.

Ça prend du temps, mais le cœur reste un muscle, non… ? et comme tous les muscles, il se répare avec les jours, les semaines, les mois… les années. Quand Noël viendra, j'aurais déjà oublié tout ce qui m'attachait tellement à Luffy.

Ses ronflements à faire trembler les murs.  
>Sa goinfrerie.<br>Son rire qui résonne dans l'appartement, alors qu'il se bidonne en regardant une vidéo.  
>Son regard joueur, quand il m'entraînait vers le lit, au retour de l'entraînement, pour un dernier combat.<br>Son sourire ensommeillé, le matin, au réveil, le nez dans l'oreiller, pelotonné dans mes draps.  
>Sa bouche dans le creux de mon oreille, pour me murmurer qu'il m'aime.<p>

_**« Mais j'trouve pas d'refrain à notre histoire, tous les mots qui m'viennent sont dérisoires... »**_

J'ai beau chercher, mais aucun des jours qui ont succédé n'a ressemblé au précédent.  
>Luffy m'a prouvé que malgré le temps, ce que je pensais devenir une routine n'est pas apparu ; il est tellement imprévisible… c'est ce qui m'a tant attiré, chez lui. Son absence de prise de tête, sa simplicité, l'évidence avec laquelle il menait sa vie. Je pourrais me creuser la tête pendant des heures, sans qu'aucun qualificatif soit suffisant pour décrire l'amour profond que j'ai pour lui.<p>

_"Il pleut des cordes. C'est devenu une habitude, maintenant : les jours de pluie sont ceux qui me rendent heureux et nostalgique. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Luffy, le jour où on s'est adressé la parole pour la première fois. _

_On court sous l'averse, et ce temps de chien trempe nos fringues et nos chaussures. Luffy est en tongs, comme d'habitude, il a cru que le soleil radieux du matin durerait jusqu'au soir… mauvaise pioche. Et être enfermés dans le cinéma ne nous a pas aidés à nous préparer au temps merdique qui s'accumulait, dehors, pendant qu'on était plus occupés à se reluquer qu'à regarder le film.  
>On ralentit devant sa maison, dont les lumières allumées éclairent le porche ; j'aperçois la silhouette de son grand-père, Garp, en train de cuisiner. Ça sent carrément bon, même si on s'est goinfrés de pop-corn pendant une heure. <em>

_Luffy trouve les clés du portail, dans la pénombre de la rue ; il fait nuit noire, l'automne dans toute sa splendeur. Luffy a froid. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, en voyant les frissons qui hérissent sa peau._

- _C'était sympa, ce soir, sourit-il en relevant la tête._

- _Plutôt, ouais. À refaire… ?_

- _Pas d'problème, tu sais où me trouver._

_On se sépare d'une accolade ou d'une bourrade, la plupart du temps ; se serrer la main, c'est trop formel à notre goût, on se considère pas comme assez vieux pour faire ça à longueur de temps.  
>Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pas ça que je veux donner à Luffy.<br>J'ai envie d'autre chose, et je jurerais qu'il en a aussi envie que moi ; je le sais, parce que ses yeux sont rivés sur mes lèvres, comme s'il attendait que je décide pour deux._

_J'peux comprendre. Luffy a peut-être pas eu le temps de bien considérer les choses, à son âge. Je suis passé par ces mêmes moments de doute, moi aussi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant, là, tout de suite, je ne doute plus._

_Je caresse sa joue, et je sens son souffle court sur mon poignet ; ses mains se referment sur les poches de mon jean et m'attirent à lui, doucement. Je suis le mouvement, nos corps se rapprochent. On entre dans l'espace personnel que tout un chacun possède, un espace où personne ne peut pénétrer, hormis les amis intimes et la famille. Luffy est un peu plus que ça, et le contact de son corps m'électrise. _

_La pluie glacée coule dans mes cheveux et se perd sur ma nuque, goutte à travers mon tee-shirt ; je suis trempé comme une soupe, littéralement.  
>Luffy aussi, pendant qu'on y est, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Quelque chose a l'air de l'absorber, il est là sans être vraiment présent. Pourquoi… ? ça lui fait peur… ?<em>

- _À quoi tu penses… ? chuchoté-je en caressant ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, les repoussant de son front pour dégager son visage._

_Il est tellement beau.  
>C'est presque douloureux à regarder, à toucher.<em>

**_« J'sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dit, mais_ _j'te l'dis quand même... »_**

- _… au premier baiser que tu vas me donner, murmure-t-il en levant une main pour caresser mes lèvres du bout des doigts._

_Je souris, et je me penche sur lui pour lui donner ce qu'il désire autant.  
>Nos bouches s'effleurent, Luffy ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. L'eau ruisselle sur nos visages, et son parfum se dilue dans la pluie qui nous tombe toujours dessus à grosses cordes.<br>Ce premier contact est celui dont je me rappellerai toujours, je pense ; la première sensation de nos bouches qui se frôlent._

_Le souffle de Luffy est court contre mon visage, mais son corps n'est pas aussi tendu que je le pensais. Il est en confiance, et ce sentiment d'abandon m'impressionne. Il me laisse guider nos pas._

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, une fois ce ressenti apprivoisé, et j'y noue les miennes pour un baiser lent, appuyé, où je savoure l'effet dingue que sa bouche a sur moi. Son odeur m'enveloppe et je ferme les yeux, pour profiter à fond de ce moment. Doucement, l'instinct prend le dessus, et nos lèvres se répondent ; elles bougent, délicatement, se caressent, se reconnaissent, s'apprennent. Mon cerveau mémorise chaque courbe sucrée de la bouche de Luffy, s'imprègne de sa texture, du grain de sa peau. Nos langues sont de la partie sans qu'elles nous aient demandé notre avis, et je souris en sentant que Luffy est aussi impatient que moi.  
>On dirait qu'on s'est bien trouvés, tous les deux."<br>_

- … c'est l'heure, murmure Luffy en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ouais… c'est l'heure. L'embarquement est en vue, et les gens affluent déjà pour s'enregistrer et s'envoler vers l'Amérique du sud.  
>Luffy se lève et je prends sa valise, alors qu'il jette son sac sur son épaule.<br>Il pleut, toujours.

On traverse le parvis et on entre à nouveau dans l'aéroport, blindé de monde, comme on l'avait déjà vu depuis l'extérieur. Luffy va vers le guichet le plus proche et je l'attends en retrait, en regardant les panneaux d'affichage. Le temps s'accélère, j'ai l'impression que les aiguilles défilent à toute vitesse. Je sens un filet de sueur goutter sur ma nuque, alors que l'angoisse m'étreint. L'horreur.

Je commence à réaliser, je pense.

La foule se presse autour de moi, et je me sens enfermé, prisonnier de quelque chose, et condamné à regarder ma vie m'échapper. Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus précieux, en ce moment.  
>Luffy revient, et je le suis dans le couloir d'embarquement. Il y a le terminal, au fond à droite, et je vois les gens qui défilent pour entrer dans la passerelle, qui mène à l'avion qui va emmener Luffy loin de moi pour les décennies à venir. Son grand-père s'est pas inquiété plus que ça : il a l'habitude de le voir vagabonder un peu partout, il se fout pas mal du pourquoi du comment. Il sait que Luffy se débrouillera, point.<br>Mais moi, j'peux pas m'empêcher de flipper pour lui.

_**« J'voulais quand même te dire merci pour tout le mal qu'on s'est pas dit. »**_

Il a les yeux rivés sur son billet et n'en décolle pas, et je vois que ses doigts sont crispés. C'a l'air de lui faire aussi mal qu'à moi, et bizarrement je déteste ça.

J'aurais préféré être le seul à souffrir, pour pouvoir en vouloir à la Terre entière, sans avoir à me dire que quelqu'un m'aime, quelque part, sans avoir la possibilité de me rejoindre. Au lieu de ça, on va s'en mordre les doigts, comme deux cons.  
>On se sépare sans pertes et fracas, certains diront que c'est mieux, d'autres qu'on fait une connerie. J'suis plutôt d'accord : s'engueuler et se haïr aurait été une meilleure solution, sérieusement. On se serait détestés, et ça se serait fini comme ça, avec nos rancœurs et notre dégoût, une autre impression de gâchis, mais qui nous aurait permis de nous détacher de cette situation qui nous étouffe, maintenant.<p>

Mais j'apprécie trop Luffy, et je le respecte trop pour me comporter en connard odieux alors qu'il s'apprête à tout quitter. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir, d'avoir préféré une carrière sûrement prometteuse à la relation stable que je lui offrais, mais… non.  
>Lui et moi, on vaut mieux que ça.<p>

- … bon… ben, j'vais y aller, marmonne Luffy en se grattant la tête.

On est aussi gauches l'un que l'autre pour s'exprimer, ça fait peur. Mais ça fait partie du jeu, je suppose ; on aura été maladroits jusqu'au bout, et c'est sur cette note que tout doit se finir.

- J'te verrai à la télé, quand Monsieur remportera des trophées, souris-je en lui tendant la poignée de sa valise.

- Ouais, sûrement. J'espère te voir aussi mettre une branlée à Kuina, même si c'est pas près d'arriver.

- Idiot.

Il rit, et je vois ses larmes couler sur ses joues.  
>Il serre les dents, et j'aimerais tellement le réconforter. Le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout se passera bien pour lui là-bas. Qu'il oubliera, qu'il guérira.<br>Mais je peux pas. C'est trop égoïste, parce qu'en le consolant, c'est mon cœur brisé que je tente de réparer moi aussi.

_**« Certains rigolent déjà : j'm'en fous, j'les aimais pas. »**_

Oh, et puis merde.  
>Je l'attire contre moi et je le serre avec toute la force dont je suis capable.<br>Luffy se cramponne à moi, et notre étreinte s'éternise.

_"Luffy m'embrasse et je lui rends son baiser, fébrile.  
>Nos corps bougent doucement sous les draps de mon lit, et nos souffles résonnent dans l'appartement silencieux. Personne, pas un bruit, sinon celui de nos peaux et des lattes qui grincent, parfois. On ricanait comme des crétins, au début, mais on est vite passés aux choses sérieuses.<br>C'est notre première fois, et j'veux pas la gâcher ; bon, en fait, c'est déjà foutu : Luffy a douillé sévère quand je suis entré en lui, et je crois que la douleur n'est pas vraiment partie. C'était prévisible, on en a longuement discuté, mais il m'a dit qu'il se sentait prêt. _

_Ses bras autour de mon cou me serrent contre lui ; il gémit dans mon oreille, et ce son me rend fou, parce que c'est du plaisir que j'entends, et c'est ce que je cherchais avant tout. Qu'on prenne notre pied tous les deux, sans prise de tête. Il murmure mon nom et son corps ondule sous le mien ; ses hanches caressent les miennes, alors que je vais et viens entre ses jambes refermées autour de moi. On peut pas faire plus proche, et c'était ce que je voulais. Luffy aussi, apparemment.  
>Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et plonge ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes. J'me demande ce qu'il cherche. Il a les yeux voilés de larmes, et comme c'est plus que rare, chez lui, je sais jamais si ce sont des larmes de bonheur ou de tristesse. <em>

_On encaisse les réflexions comme on peut. On marche parfois main dans la main, sans plus que ça, et il se passe pas une journée sans qu'un « pédé » ou « tarlouze » ne fuse dans notre dos. J'ai déjà mis la main au collet à un mec qui avait eu le courage de nous dire ça en face, et autant dire que ça l'a calmé direct, mais ça ne change rien au problème. Moi, j'm'en tape, de ces connards, mais je crois que Luffy est écœuré de ce genre de comportements. Ceux du _dojo_ apprécient pas tellement, mais on essaye de s'en foutre et de passer au-dessus de tout ça. Kuina s'en balance, elle aussi, et c'est le plus important je dirais._

**_« On avait l'air trop bien, y'en a qui supportent pas. »_**

_Luffy geint et ses ongles raclent mon dos ; il devient assez incohérent, des chuchotis sans queue ni tête, et il gémit qu'il va venir mais que je dois arrêter, que c'est trop. Ça m'amuse, et ça m'arrête pas pour autant – il fait toujours ça, quand on est au lit. Couiner et se tortiller dans tous les sens. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais lui montrer que la « petite mort » du plaisir ultime est bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il pourra essayer."  
><em>

Luffy se serre contre moi, et son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou ; je niche mon nez dans ses cheveux, et son odeur m'apaise. Je la respire une dernière fois, en profitant de ce parfum de fruits et de sucre. Il pose une ligne de baisers dans le creux de ma gorge, relève la tête et pousse mes boucles d'oreilles du bout du nez.  
>Il passait tellement de temps à jouer avec que ça finissait par me gaver ; je lui ai demandé s'il les voulait, et il m'a dit qu'il avait trop peur de se faire percer les oreilles pour ça.<br>Froussard.  
>Luffy se détache de moi, ses mains caressent doucement mon torse à travers ma chemise, et la pulpe de ses doigts retrace la longue cicatrice qui m'ouvre le torse ; il l'a parcourue de ses doigts et de sa langue tant de fois qu'il connait son emplacement par cœur. J'embrasse son front, les yeux fermés.<p>

- … prends soin de toi, d'accord… ? murmuré-je.

- Toi aussi.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. J'suis un grand garçon, non… ?

J'évite son regard, il évite le mien.  
>C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, alors.<br>Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras, mes doigts s'entrelacent aux siens. Il les étreint brièvement, et me lâche pour prendre sa valise.

_**« Mais j'trouve pas d'refrain à notre histoire,**_  
><em><strong>tous les mots qui m'viennent sont dérisoires... »<strong>_

- … salut, Zoro.

- Salut, Luffy.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.  
>Je veux qu'il reste.<p>

_"Luffy tapote mon ventre au rythme de mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, sa joue posée sur mon torse nu. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux humides, et je joue avec un épi rebelle qui se perd entre mes doigts.  
>Ma respiration s'apaise, il reprend la sienne, les brumes du plaisir se dispersent. Il me chuchote qu'il est désolé de partir, et je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.<em>  
><em>Si seulement je n'avais pas fait ça."<em>

Et si je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce concours, de cette foutue compétition nationale ?  
>Si je ne l'avais pas encouragé à y participer ?<br>Si je ne l'avais pas emmené, ce jour-là, en lui disant que je préférerai rester au lit pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le couloir moquetté ; il tire sa valise derrière lui, et le raclement des roues résonne dans le corridor vitré. Je pourrais le suivre du regard longtemps, comme ça, mais je ne vais pas le supporter.

Si je l'avais retenu, après qu'il m'ait montré son billet d'avion ?  
>Si je lui avais demandé de rester pour moi ?<p>

Luffy s'éloigne encore, droit comme un i, d'une démarche qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas ; il est raide comme un piquet, alors qu'il est l'image même du type décontracté et sans manières particulières.  
>Je repense à ses doigts qui touillaient son café, tout à l'heure ; le geste lent, délicat, en contraste total avec son tempérament aussi fougueux, aussi imprévisible.<p>

Si je lui avais dit à quel point je l'aimais, pour qu'il ne parte pas aussi vite… ?  
>Si je lui avais demandé de s'installer avec moi, de me rejoindre à la fac après son diplôme du secondaire… ?<p>

_**« J'sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dit, mais j'te l'dis quand même... »**_

Je me détourne, et je traverse le hall sous le regard des passagers en attente d'un embarquement, sous le regard de ceux qui ont suivi notre échange et qui m'offrent des coups d'œil tour-à-tour attendris ou dégoûtés. Je traverse le hall, en m'éloignant de ce qui aurait pu être une chance de vivre une relation plus adulte, plus mature, avec un avenir et quelque chose à construire.

J'ai jamais voulu m'enfermer dans une vie de couple monotone. Je voulais être libre, tout en appartenant un peu à un autre. Je me sentais prêt à faire tellement de concessions, tellement de sacrifices, tellement de choses…  
>Il me manque déjà. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et son absence me poignarde. Mais je dois faire face, pour moi comme pour lui. Y'a que comme ça que j'arriverai à passer à autre chose, parce que je ne peux pas me replier sur moi-même et geindre comme un ado. Je dois être plus fort que ça.<br>Mes yeux me brûlent, mais je ne pleurerai pas.  
>Ça ne sert à rien, ça ne m'avancera pas, et ça ne me ramènera pas Luffy.<p>

- ZORO ! ATTENDS !

_… Luffy.  
><em>Je me retourne et un corps se jette contre moi ; des bras s'accrochent à moi, sa bouche trouve la mienne et notre baiser reflète le désespoir qu'on a partagé sans jamais en parler.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il fout...? on s'était mis d'accord, merde...<br>Il fout tout en l'air. Il va rater son avion... il déconne ou quoi ?!

- J'veux pas… j'peux pas… bredouille-t-il entre deux baisers maladroits. J'veux pas partir… laisse-moi rentrer avec toi…

Il inspire mon odeur, se serre contre mon torse, m'embrasse encore.  
>Et si Luffy changeait d'avis… ?<p>

- … Luffy, tu peux pas gâcher ça… c'est la chance que t'as toujours attendue, tu…

- Je la fais tout seul, ma chance, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres. Et j'peux très bien la faire ici. Y'a rien qui m'en empêche, et j'préfère avoir des regrets d'avoir fait quelque chose, plutôt que des remords de pas l'avoir fait.

- Lu'…

- Dis-le-moi, me presse-t-il.

_**« - …je t'aime. »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
